Polar Opposites
by MrsAnimeNerd
Summary: An old acquaintance of Bella's moved to Forks with her family before Bella came to stay with her father. The two girls never really got along since Bella was a quiet type of girl and Lexi was a go-getter that couldn't stand the silence for too long. What if she became Jacob's imprint but was unwanted? Watch as they interact with one another and see where it leads to.
1. Chapter 1

Polar Opposites

Hi everyone this is technically my second story ever on FanFiction but I had lost interest in my first one and deleted it. I'm definitely still the best writer around but I did the best I could with this one. I feel like I'm probably going to move it a bit fast with most parts because my main focus is going to be with my OC Alexis and Jacob so I apologize for that and I'm mostly going to follow along with the storyline but on Lexi's side rather than the original on Bella's and I'm going to add her own dialog and change just few tiiiny little details in the story. Other than that I hope you enjoy and please no hard criticism, I do so much better with helpful pointers rather than insults. Oh! And I'd be more than happy to take any suggestions for new things in the story like date ideas or sudden vacations between Jacob and my OC just to make the story last a bit longer than it probably will if I completely follow along with the original. Thanks everyone and let me know what you think!

.Moving to Forks, Washington hadn't really bothered me too much, it was the undeniable truth that I would have to see Bella Swan almost everyday from now on that put me in a foul mood. My family just moved to Forks from Bakersfield, California. No, I don't know Beyonce, I've never meet Johnny Depp and I don't see Selena Gomez chilling on the beach everyday, not that part of California. Bakersfield is were the farming industries and oil companies are. Where you would see horses, cows, and kit foxes 1,000 times easier than actually seeing a celebrity up close unless at a concert. It was sad but at the same time, really nice to move from a town populated enough to be labeled a city with 363,630 people to a small town with 3,120 people. The only thing about this move that upsets me is that I no longer get to see my best friend, Cami, everyday. She and I did everything together since we became friends back in middle school. We tried not to be too sad about it and promised to call each other every day when given the chance.

I have a pretty big family that consisted of my father, a police officer named Doug Williams, my mother, a police sketch artist named Regina, my older twenty year old brother named Colt, my younger sixteen year old brother Evan, younger sister Mia, my nine year old fraternal twins siblings Adam and Honesty, and my three year old baby sister Jenna. I am Alexis Williams and I am seventeen years old. Colt, Evan, and I are actually siblings while Mia, the twins and Jenna are adopted but that means nothing to us, we all love each other like brothers and father had dark blonde hair with blue eyes while my mom and Colt had light brown hair and brown eyes. I had natural dark brown hair that was hereditary in my moms family but underneath my dark hair I had it dyed all the colors of the rainbow, so no one can see it unless its windy or I put my hair up and I also got lucky had got blue eyes like my dad. Mia had brown hair with natural light brown highlights and brown eyes. And the twins and Jenna had blonde hair though the twins hair was beach blonde and Jenna's was strawberry blonde. Also the twins had green eyes while Jenna had brown.

The reason we moved to Forks is because my parents were tired of how crowded Bakersfield is and how disrespectful a lot of people are becoming. So they decided to move and while looking for places, their friend Charlie suggested we move there and we had no other ideas so here we are. My parents used to live in Forks and had been childhood friends of Charlies back when they were all younger so it made sense that they would want to reconnect their friendship. My siblings all had friends back in Bakersfield and felt the same as Cami and I did but at least we have each other.

We live in a one story 4 bedroom house with a guest house in the back yard near Charlie's place. I got my own room on the left side of the house with my own bathroom (That I'll occasionally share with Mia and Honesty) while the boys and girls get separate. respective rooms conjoined with a bathroom in between them. Evan and Adam share and room and so do Mia and Honesty. Jenna sleeps in our parents room because Mia and Honesty complained about having to share with three people and Colt gets to have his own space in the guest house in our backyard. Its a little bit of a small set up for such a big family but we don't mind it at all.

We've lived here for about two weeks before we heard the news that Bella was going to move in with Charlie for the remainder of high school. I was not a happy camper when I found out that not only would I have to see her at Charlie's but most likely at school too. _Well, I'm not helping her around. Not that she'd ask me for help anyway._ See when we were younger we tried to be friends but she was too shy and awkward for me and I was probably too much for her to handle so we went our separate ways.

My family had just walked up to Charlie's house after he had gotten home with Bella when Jacob and his father pulled up in a big orange truck that was meant to be a welcoming present for her. Jacob and I smiled and waved at each other while we waited for Charlie to come out. I had thought Jacob was a very cute guy and even though he was two years younger than me, when we first met after I moved out here I thought I'd totally date him after getting to know him more. But all for that changed when Bella walked out after Charlie and Jacob became a lovesick puppy. _Totally not my type._

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked his daughter to which her reply was a question directed at his question, "What?" _Oh Charlie, you've got to give more detail than that._

"Your Homecoming present. He told her leaning against the monster sized truck. _THERE you go Charlie._ I thought as I laughed in my head.

Bella caught on to what he was implying with surprise. "This?" she asked, pointing to the truck. Then Charlie, Billy and Jacob took turns talking to her about the truck as my family and I stood back and watched the exchange with smiles and bored looks (the twins and I). She sounded unenthusiastic but I knew her well enough to know that was **actually** her being excited. And while I was silently belittling her in my head, I watched as she opened the door and nailed Jacob in the side while he tried to get the the passenger door and tried not to laugh out loud at their awkwardness.

While they were preoccupied with the truck my family moved in to the conversation Charlie and Billy were having. "Told you she'd love it." came Billy, "I'm down with the kids." And Charlie's response was hysterical. "Oh yeah dude, you da bomb." Causing my siblings and I to laugh. When Bella and Jacob got out of the truck she looked at Evan and I with slight fear. _I think she just figured out she'll be stuck with me in high school._ I thought happily to myself, I might not be happy about it either but at least I can enjoy her unhappiness.

The next day all our fellow students stared as I drove into the school parking lot with Evan in my blue 2004 Mustang. They've gotten a bit used to it now but its still annoying to see them stare. Yeah, so what if we have quite a bit of money? It's not like we go around flaunting it, our cars being the exception. So I usually ignore all the people that drool on my car whenever they see it. After I pulled up Evan said bye to me and headed inside to find his friends.

Getting out of my car after checking my reflection and I heard Bella's truck pull in and watched as she awkwardly got out before going inside the school myself and looking for Jessica, a girl I had become fast friends with after just moving here. She wasn't the greatest girl in the world but she was definitely better than some at this school. I thought her friend Angela was a pretty cute girl too. I didn't really fit in yeah but it was ok with me as long as I wasn't alone all throughout high school.

During lunch Jess and I sat at a table that was already occupied by Angela and her crush Ben, when Mike dragged Bella over to the table to sit with us. Bella and I glance at each other before deciding not to talk to each other or mention that we already knew each other. As soon as she sat down the boys made a small commotion about her that reminded me of children fighting over a new toy that they didn't want to share. "Oh my God, ha. It's like first grade all over again and you're the shiny new toy." Jess said to Bella. I smiled at the similarities of our thoughts even though mine was in annoyance and her was in jealousy. "Smile." said Angie as she took a picture of Bella for the newspaper. And then proceeded to explain to Bella what it was for when Ben decided to be a douche. "The feature is dead Angela, don't bring it up again. I got your back baby." he said afterwards to Bella. I got a bit angry and spoke up to him. "Why don't you be less of a douche about it huh Ben?" I said glaring at him before turning back to my food and ignoring the looks and stares I got from everyone at the table until Angie broke the silence.

I didn't really pay attention as they started a conversation until it shifted to Bella's curiosity about the Cullen family. I listened as Jess explained who they were and gave her own judgmental observations about them. As she described the Alice girl I couldn't help but think I loved her style of clothes. _And so what if she's weird? Weird people are the best! I myself am a little weird._ When Jess put in her comment about the Edward guy I could help but laugh a little and as she looked at me with a slightly upset face I smiled and said, "Took a shot at him did you?" Angela giggled a little and Jess went back to her explanations. After the conversation stopped I saw Bella staring over her shoulder at Edward and I thought to myself, _"Why not just go talk to him and introduce yourself rather than stare like a crazy person?"_ I looked over at the Cullen siblings table and saw him smile a little to himself like he had somehow hear what I had said. As Bella continued to stare I got a bit annoyed and decided to try and make other friends, maybe give the Cullens a shot. So I stood up and walked over to their table and as I got closer everyone's eyes in the cafeteria were on me and them.

They were all watching me as I walked up with a smile. "Hi, my name is Alexis Williams, I just moved here from California about two weeks ago and decided to introduce myself." Still smiling I stood there and waited for someone to say something until the girl named Alice stood up and shook my hand smiling at me. "I'm Alice Cullen." and she continued by introducing me to the rest of her family and offer to have me sit while them the remainder of lunch. They were a nice group of people, all except Rosalie. The girl watched me as if I would attack her at any moment but I paid her no mind which probably didn't help in making her like me but oh well. Alice and Emmett were my favorite of the siblings so far. Edward and Jasper were nice enough to talk to but I mostly stuck with conversing with Alice while replying to any comments Emmett made. When lunch was over and I walked back to the table I originally sat at to grab my backpack, I looked at Jess and Bella with a playful smirk on my face and said, "And that's how you do that." before walking to class.

So far as the day had gone by I haven't had any classes with Bella and I was definitely glad for it. Though as I waved and smiled at Edward who was already there as I walked to my seat and sat down in the back of Mr. Banner's Biology class, Bella and Mike happened to walk in and my mood dampened just a bit. Though I thoroughly enjoyed watching Bella and Edward interact as she sat down next to him. Luckily Biology was my last class so after waiting for Evan to get to the car, I told him about what happened between Bella and Edward and he laughed just as much as I did before telling me that mom texted him and wanted us to grab a few things from the store for dinner before heading home. The next few days went by and Bella decided to separate herself from the group for whatever reason and everyone went about their day at school like she wasn't being weird. A few times I see the Cullen family, minus Edward, around school and I wave to them as we passed each other. Edward had been gone for about a week but I thought nothing of it, it wasn't my business. But things got interesting the day he came back. In Biology, he initiated conversation with Bella and they talked the entire class. Once or twice I even heard my name, _I guess she's not going to keep our failed friendship from everyone._ Secretly I was kind of glad she was finally opening up to SOMEONE other than her mother.

After class I was standing by my car waiting for Evan to come out when Tyler, a guy hung out with Mike's group, came speeding through the icy parking lot like an idiot and almost hit Bella. I was so scared for her, for Charlie! As I ran over to her I noticed that the van hadn't crushed her and that Edward was there with her. He must of somehow pulled her out of harms way! Silently I thanked him in my head as I crouched down with her asking her if she was ok. Obviously she was in shock so I didn't get any kind of reply so as awkward as it was I put my left arm around Bella as comfortingly as I could while I called her dad and then mine to let them know what happened. After all was said and done Evan ran up asking what happened but I told him to be quiet and get in the car. Sensing the severity of the situation he did as I asked while I forced Bella into my car and we drove to the hospital were she was going to get checked out and we wait for our parents to get there.

It was weird being in the room with Bella but Charlie had asked me to stay with her until he got there so the three of us just sat around awkwardly as we waited both for Charlie and for the doctor. After all of that Bella, Evan and I headed to stand by Charlie's cruiser while he paid the hospital bill when we saw Edward and Rosalie standing with Bella's doctor. Bella called him over and asked Evan and I to wait for her by the car but I said no because I wanted to thank him for being there when he was and saving her life. When he came over and after I thanked him, which all he did was glance at me and nod before turning to Bella and listen to her spout crap about him being able to stop the car with his bare hands. And while Edward didn't have to be a dick about it, Bella definitely had an imagination as she told us what she had seen at that time. After Edward walked away and we headed to the cruiser to wait with my brother, she asked if I believed her. In my head I was thinking she probably did hit her head like Edward said but I didn't want to shove her away after we just started talking again so all I said was, "It is possible to gain inhuman strength when faced with a dire situation. It's been done countless times by regular people." And with that we stayed quiet until Charlie met up with us and told us that my family was having dinner at his tonight. It was a get together for our parents but it was also for Charlie to have me stay over and make sure she doesn't have a concussion without Bella knowing that that's why dinner had been planned with all of us.

That night Charlie had conveniently offered to have all of my siblings stay the night and hang out with him and so he can get to know the twins better because he had never met them since before we moved to Forks while my parents, Jenna and Colt went home. The boys slept in the living room while the girls slept in Bella's room. Mia, Honesty and I slept on the ground by her bed and during the night she had woken me up by turning on the light. "What's up?" I asked her in a tired voice. She answered with her weird nasally noise thing and told me it was nothing before turning the light back off and laying down again. _Oook then._ I closed my eyes and went right back to sleep not really wanting to bother anyway.


	2. Becoming Friends?

Becoming Friends?

Hey guys! I made chapter two the same day as chapter one because it was my day off and I had a lot of time on my hands. I'm sorry to say that chapters won't normally come out this fast because I work and I do need a break from my computer every once in a while and opt to spend time at the beach with my husband than be glued to the computer and pulling my hair out for ideas so lucky you chapter 2 is already out!

The next day our Biology class was going on a class trip and we didn't know if we'd get back in time before school ended so I let Evan borrow my car while giving him limitations on her usage like not giving his friends rides or having a girl in the car with him and most definitely, NOT TO GET A SCRATCH ON HER, while Bella gave me a ride so she could take me home after the trip was over. It was a little weird being kind of friends with her after all this time but we understood each other more than most did and we knew where the boundaries were before things got too uncomfortable so i guess we somehow came to a silent agreement to deal with it and each other.

We had just gotten to school with Bella driving and me listening to my ipod (because i was positive she wouldn't really like any of the music I listened to) while students were slowly piling onto the buses that were waiting for us. I stood outside while waiting for Bella to get her shit together and head to the buses when Mike decided to yet again flirt with the poor girl. I stood by and watched as he made a fool of himself because I knew she wasn't interested in him at all. "So do you wanna go? To Prom? With me?" He asked her and while she couldn't think of a way to get out of it I butted in. "Sorry Mike she's not going to Prom with you." He looked at me in annoyance for not giving them any privacy so he could pressure her. "Why not?" He asked her ignoring me. "I have something to do that weekend." She finally came up with, but it wasn't that strong of an argument so I stepped in again. "We're going to Jacksonville that weekend." Yet again ignoring me he asked her, "Y-you can't go another weekend?" Annoyed with his persistence I got in his face a bit to obstruct his view of Bella. "They're nonrefundable tickets. Later." I told him as I grabbed Bella's jacket sleeve and pulled her to the buses all the while she said to him, "You should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you." As we walked away I spoke without looking at her. "You had to let him down easy? And throwing Jess out there like that?" I asked rhetorically which she answered anyway, "She does like him though." "Yeah I know but no one wants a pity date, she'd rather him ask because he wanted to not because he got turned down by someone else." After that we sat in silence on the bus while I listened to music. Silence was all fine with her but I can't stand the silence for too long so I needed to sneak my ipod on with me.

On the trip we got separated but neither of us minded much as we walked through the greenhouse. A little while in I noticed that Edward kept glancing at her until he worked up the courage to talk to her. _Probably apologizing for being a jerk the day before._ I wanted to ease drop but they were just out of hearing distance for me and the students around me kept making loud exclamations about the plants around us. After stepping around them though I saw Jessica run up to Bella and accidentally interrupt them causing Edward to walk away. That gave me an opportunity to catch up with the girls and chat them up. "Yeah um," Jess began, "I totally thought that Mike was gunna ask you." I knew Bella was going to say that he did but I shoved her a little and gave her a look that said shut up while Jess continued to talk. "It's not weird though right?" she asked trying to be make sure Bella wasn't upset about it and when Bella told her she was completely fine with them going and even gave Jess a compliment on how they look together it made Jessica immensely happy. After she ran off to tell Angela her good news I walked up next to Bella, "Look at you! Learning how to read people and everything." causing Bella to scoff and roll her eyes at me as we continued walking through the garden.

As soon as we made it outside however, Edward came walking up and made a bold statement. "Bella, we-we shouldn't be friends." And before I could help myself I spoke up. "Ooh, that escalated quickly." before turning my head as Edward turned to look at me. For the remainder of their conversation I listened with my head turned in the opposite direction just to appease the guy even though I'm sure he knew she telling me everything that happened even without me here. "Hi, are you riding with us?" came Alice as she walked up to stop the conversation they were having. "I'd love to Alice." I said to her but was cut off by Edward, "No, our bus is full." before walking onto the bus and away from us. _Whatever, Dick._ "Maybe next time Alice." I said with a wave as I lead Bella to the other bus.

Later that night, Colt and I were sitting around my room when I mentioned that I wanted to be around some water but he said he had plans to go on a date with a girl so he couldn't take me and that it was too late anyway. He suggested I go the next day right after school and I that I should trick someone into taking me so I wouldn't have to use my own gas. With that being said he laid on the foot of my bed and went back to the show we were watching on Netflix while I texted Ang and Jess hoping they'd suggest it to the guys who, in turn, would love to see the girls in swim suits I'm sure and suggest we all go together.

The next day, my plan had worked and that's all we talked about during lunch and when Bella walked up I immediately regret not getting her number so I could tell her to pack her swim suit. _Not that she would actually swim with us but still._ Luckily Ben and Ang forgot some things at their houses so we all went home to prepare for the trip and waited for Tyler and Mike to pick everyone up. I told Bella that if she wasn't swimming that she should pack some warm clothes because its not sunny like we were used to and she did as I instructed, though she really didn't need to wear rain boots.

Once there we all changed into our wet suits while Mike tried not so sneakily to peek at me but I ca prepared for that and already had my swim suit on under my clothes so all I had to do was put the wet suit on. Mike, Jess and I were setting out to surf while we left Angie and Bella back with the vans when Jacob and some guys came walking over like it wasn't rude to hang out by someone else's cars. He said hello to Bell and didn't really spare me a glance which hurt a bit because we had been becoming friends when I first moved to Forks and our parents always hung out at Charlie's but I didn't let it show too much until Bella introduced him to our group. When he finally noticed me I gave him a frown which made him frown in realization but brushed it off when he started speaking to Bella again. I stood around waiting for us to head out while everyone started talking about Edward not coming with us. _Not that I'd really want to hang out with the guy anyway._ When we started walking away to go surf I couldn't help but to look back and see Bella being lead away with Jacob. _Well that's fucking rude! She just up and left Angela on the beach by herself!_ Not that Angie minded, she was too busy taking pictures of the waves as she waited for us to start so she can switch to taking photos of us. Turning back to the waves I pushed any small feelings of anger and slight jealousy away so I could have a good time in the water and after a while I worked and I completely forgot about other people other than the ones trying to knock me off my board for fun which ultimately caused a war between all the surfers near by.

The next day was a really nice one for once so I decided on a thinly four layered tank top that faded from different shades purple to white with a ripped style pair of black jeans to wear to school and my white sneakers to finish the look by not making it too girly for me. The weather was nice all throughout the day so the girls suggested we eat outside. We ate together and then the boys went off to throw a football around while the girls sat back and soaked up the sun. _That's definitely not a bad idea!_ While we were sitting around Angie asked us again if we really couldn't go to the Prom and I told her that I'd rather go to Jacksonville than the Prom anyway, especially since I haven't taken any interest in any guys from school. She looked like she was about to argue with me when Jess became a Godsend and stated we needed to go to Port Angeles to look for dresses for them. _I definitely don't mind that. I could look for some new clothes while I help them._

"Ok but you said that about the last 5 dresses." Jess pointed out to Bella as we sat on chairs while Angela and Jessica picked out their dresses. She obviously didn't want to be in the dress shop and looked at me with pleading eyes for some help. "Well Bella originally wanted to go to the book store so she and I could probably meet you guys at the restaurant a little later?" I asked as she and I stood up to leave. "Oh! And also, Jess I love the dusty rose dress on you and Angie? I think that pink one suited you better than this purple one does." I waved to them as we walked out, me carrying my bags and her not offering to help. Not that I needed any, it was just rude not to ask. She didn't take me to the usual book store though, we ended up in a Quileute book store and we looked around until she found the book on Quileute Legends that she was looking for and she paid for it.

Walking around while looking for the restaurant, Bella got us completely lost and then a group of four guys blocked us from all around in a tight circle and Bella was freaking out a little while I kept telling them all to back off when a car came speeding up. It was Edward and when he opened the door and told us to get in, I didn't think twice as I climbed into the backseat. Bella and I watched from inside the car as Edward confronted the guys until they stepped back before getting into the car himself. I laughed as he drove forward and scared the group of losers then backed up to go in another direction. As I thanked Edward as he said, "I should go back and rip those guys' heads off." "Ugh, no you shouldn't." came Bella. "Hell's yes he should, I'll go with him!" I said from the backseat.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." told her in turn of the conversation. "And you do?" asked Bella like an idiot. "Bella", I said getting her attention, "It's pretty obvious what they were thinking when they tried to trap us."

"Can we talk about something else!" Edward said with a raised voice. He seriously looked angry with what had happened. "Distract me so I won't turn around." And Bella's smart response to his request was, "You should put your seat belt on."

After telling him that we were supposed to meet Angela and Jessica at a restaurant, Edward drove us to the one that the girls had suggested going to earlier. After apologizing to the two girls for being late I was about to tell them what happened when Edward walked in front of me and made up an excuse and then offered to drive us back home after the three of us ate our dinner. I was having a blast the entire dinner because our waitress would come over way more often then what was normal and would only talk to Edward and she glared at Bella and I while she took our orders so I took the opportunity to smile at her mockingly as he wouldn't spare her a glance since he only had eyes for Bella right now.

After she left, the conversation immediately went to Bella trying to figure out what type of sub-human being he really was. Oh, I know all about it because ever since we exchanged number she would always ask me things like how the superheros got their powers. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed when Edward didn't give her the answers she was looking for. I was starting to tune out of the conversation until Bella stood up to leave before Edward asked her to stay. "Did you follow us?" she asked him.

I was definitely curious now and his answer was not one I was expecting. "I feel very protective of you." he confessed looking deep into Bella's eyes. It was getting really awkward for me but I had to stay and make sure he wasn't playing her. Also he was now my ride home. "So you followed me." Bella stated. "I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those lowlifes were thinking." _Say what?_

"Wait,"Bella must have caught on to what I was thinking, "You say you heard what they were thinking?" she asked, confirming what he had just let slip. Edward kept silent, probably trying to think of a way out of it until he signed. _Guess he can't think of an excuse this time._ "So what, you read minds." Bella said trying to imply that the ability he just let out wasn't a big deal which i agreed with. It's still pretty cool but not a huge deal like he made it out to be. Finally breaking down since he got caught he opened up a bit more. "I can read every mind in this room", he said looking at us before looking completely at Bella, "apart from yours." And then he amazingly told us what the others in the room were thinking. The guy thinking about his cat while on a date though, was hilarious! And then Edward admitted that he was quite frustrated that he can't read Bella's mind. "Woah, wait!" I said getting the other two to look at me. "So you can read my mind too?" I asked and getting a nod from him before Bella asked if there was something wrong with her that is stopping him from being able to read hers to which Edward find amusing that Bella thinks she's the weird one if he can't read her mind. Sighing in defeat he spoke up, "I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." "Then don't." Bella said back and the two shared a moment while I looked down to eat my crab and lobster ravioli while trying to hide my smile from the two. _These two are so cute together._ I couldn't help but think to myself and Edward probably heard me because he glanced in my direction with a small smile before looking down at his hands as we ate.

On our way home we saw a long of police cruisers and apparently Edward's father's car at the poilice station so we stopped to find out what was happening. "Carlisle, what's going on?" _That must be his dad's name._ "Some fisherman found a boat near his place and found the body of the man who owns it inside." was what he told us. "He died?"asked Bella, "How?"

"Animal attack." he said to her while glancing at Edward, I thought nothing of it as the news sank in with me. After a brief conversation about the attack with Mr. Cullen, Bella and I went inside to see her father. Charlie was a little down about the fisherman, apparently someone he knew, and to make himself and probably my father feel better about us going around a lot lately, he handed us each a can of spray before taking us home. After getting home I found out that everyone was waiting for me so we could have a family movie night. One of the things that kept my family close was getting together at least one night a month to watch a movie and it was definitely what I needed after the night I had in Port Angeles.

The next day at school I waited around with Bella while she waited for Edward but she had asked me to leave after he showed up because she wanted to talk to him alone. I was curious but I figured she would tell me what went down like she had been doing with anything that involved him.


	3. I Don't Think We Can Be Friends Anymore

**I Don't Think We Can Be Friends Anymore**

After getting home from an uneventful day at school, I was a little miffed that Bella hadn't told me anything about what happened between her and Edward after I left. All throughout lunch she kept avoiding my glances so I opt to stare down Edward from across the mess hall instead. He was a lot tougher since he could probably read my mind and knew _exactly_ what I was wondering about. Occasionally he would glance in my direction, catching my eye and smiling at me, which only irritated me more. _Well, whatever! Bella will most likely text me after school when she gets home._ The text I was expecting never came. And for the longest time I was becoming more and more impatient until finally Colt asked me to box a little with him. His excuse was that we haven't boxed in a while I was probably getting rusty, something he didn't like the idea of, but I knew he knew I wasn't in the best of moods and decided to hep distract me.

When I was in middle school and he was in high school, according to him, all his friends would comment on how pretty I was and how boys are going to start noticing me more and going after my attention. They also mentioned that if they noticed, other high school guys will notice too and will probably try to go after me. At the time Colt had started boxing as a hobby and to keep him in shape and decided that was the best way to teach me to defend myself and if anything scare away any boy that found out I was a pretty decent kick boxer.

It was definitely a good distraction, not at first no, because as we started out I was thinking about what secret Edward and Bella were keeping from me which caused me to become more and more aggressive and I accidentally gave Colt a black eye. He was a bit pissed off afterwards but let it go, especially because since we were, at the time, in the heat of the moment and we boxed harder so I didn't walk away without getting my own bruises either but his plan worked, I had completely forgotten about Bella and Edward the rest of the night.

The next morning was one of the worst I've had in a long time. I was so sore I almost didn't get up to go to school but Evan came barging into my room demanding I hurry up and get ready so we can head out. _Ugh! Curse you for barely getting your license and not convincing mom and dad to get you a car already!_ Quickly I got up and threw on a black T-shirt that said "Talk Nerdy to Me" and a pair of jeans with some brown ankle boots before putting my hair in a sloppy pony tail and headed out to my car where Evan was probably waiting for me.

When we got to school, like usual, Evan ran out of my car as fast as he could and I walked up the Mike and Jessica's group. They were talking about the theme for prom when Angie spotted Edwards car with an extra passenger inside. We all turned and was greeted with the sight of Bella stepping out of his car with him holding the door open for her. I laughed to myself when she realized that everyone was staring at them and that she was definitely going to be the talk of the school, yet again. They didn't exactly wait for me to catch up, probably to avoid everyone's stares, so I just stayed behind with Jess and Angie. For the rest of the day all we heard around us was the news about Bella and Edward's new relationship. We even talked about it for a little while but it got very old very fast and we just ignored all the talk and went about our day like nothing happened, we enjoyed each others' company rather than drawing attention to ourselves.

Later on after school I was at home waiting while my family got ready to go over to Bella and Charlie's to watch the game. My dad and Colt digging around the pantry for condiments to go along with Billy's "famous" fish fry while my mom packed the coleslaw and french fries she made to go along with the main dish. The twins were "watching" Jenna for mom while playing video games and Mia was making plans to go over to a friends house to hang out and bring Honesty and a play date for her friends younger brother. While I waited I sent a quick text to Bella.

Dang girl! You sure work fast don't you? ;)

What are you talking bout?

I leave you alone with Edward for one day and you two end up dating!

Oh that. It just sort of happened.

Obviously. I didn't think you would be all that interested in him anymore after he started being a dick to you.

He had his reasons.

Hey hey! No need to get all defensive about him, it's your life.

As an afterthought I texted a compliment so she wouldn't be so butt hurt.

You guys look cute together anyway.

Thanks. Do you want to come over for dinner and to watch the game with Charlie?

Way ahead of you. My family is getting into the cars as we speak.

Ok.

True to what i told her, my dad shouted to us all throughout the house at the top of his lungs to get our butts into the car.

Everyone was having a good time at the Swan residence watching and "watching" the game. The men's and Colt's eyes were glued to the flat screen. Evan was trying to watch but kept getting into wrestling fights with Adam who wasn't as interested in watching sports on tv as the rest of them. My mother and I were on a separate couch from the men and occupied ourselves with our phones while Bella tried to look interested but kept getting bored and Jacob was whispering to her not so secretly the entire time whist me trying to ignore them while they sat nearby on the ground in between the couch and the love seat everyone else occupied. I had texted Cami as soon as the game started and hoped that she'd be able to help entertain me during the game and as luck would have it.

How do you politely tell someone you want to hit them with a brick?

After reading her message I almost spit out my tea causing everyone to stare at me while I was trying not to die of laughter. After reassuring everyone I was ok and calming myself down I answered her question.

One wishes to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental item used in building walls. Repeatedly.

That was the most beautiful thing I've ever read.

After that conversation started we began talking about the what happened in the past couple days because Cami had been grounded for a while due to sneaking out and going to a party while her parents were on a date night. We texted all throughout the game and I found out that our old friends miss me a lot. They had decided that they were going to get jobs and save up money for new phones or computers so we can skype each other. Hearing that made my heart ache with anticipation. We talked about boys and the usual girl things since nothing interesting has happened to us very recently. After the the game we piled into the family car and headed over to Mia's friends house to pick up her and Honesty before heading home for the night.

Colt and I practiced boxing while the boys watched and imitated and the girls watched a movie in Colts house leaving our parents with some alone time or really alone time and time with Jenna.

The next two days were really boring. Jessica, Angela and I hung out both days planning how they were going to do their hair and make up for prom, going shopping for the hell of it and just chilling out at Jessica's house. On the third day though, I was at home reading _"Blood Secret"_ by Kathryn Lasky in my room when I got a call from Charlie asking if I knew anything about why Bella all of a sudden hated forks and is literally leaving town as we speak but I couldn't tell him anything since I haven't really seen her since the night of the game and actually spoken to her a few days prior to game night. I promised I would keep trying to call her while he called Renee to let her know that Bella was heading over. I called and called, leaving text messages and voice mails but she wouldn't answer. At some point I had gotten angry with myself for not getting Edwards phone number so I can demand answers to what he did and why he wasn't stopping her from leaving. I thought and thought so many things from ideas as to what happened to cussing out Edward for being a fucking jackass and occasionally Bella for making me care about her.

That night I had a hard time sleeping but I didn't let it bother me as I headed over to Charlie's to get his part of the story and see what we could do together but we couldn't do anything since she was probably already with her mom and Charlie told me that Bella had said the most hurtful thing to him before leaving and I sat there and comforted him for a bit before making him something to eat because I knew he probably hadn't eatten since she left. That night I had my parents come over to help me keep Charlie company before he went into a depression about Bella when he got a call saying that Bella was coming back to Forks the next morning. The day of prom I asked Charlie if he wanted me over while Bella got ready but he declined and said he'd like to be with Bella alone and to be alone with Edward while she got ready. I knew he was going to try and intimidate the boy for what he did and was probably hoping Edward would back out and leave her alone forever. Despite everyone's begging and complaints I didn't want to go to Prom. I'd rather stay at home curled up in a blanket and hang out with my family for another movie night. Music was my life, but not with people I hardly knew as well enough as the ones I left in Bakersfield.

 **New Moon**

It was my senior year in high school and I planned on making the the best of it. Over the summer Jessica, Angela and I had gotten pretty close and I started to let my crazier side out more often, it took some time for them to get used to but not they say that they actually really liked that side of me. Today was September 13th , Bella's birthday she is now 18 years old, but she had begged me not to make a big deal about it so I decided not to but that didn't mean I wasn't going to not get her a present! I spent weeks looking for the right gift for her that I knew she would at least like and/or use and I finally decided on a couple of CD's: Beethoven, Debussy and a few classic rock CD's. I was hoping to get her to start listening to at least SOME of the types of music I listen to.

I was chilling in front of school with the group when Bella walked up, while the group chatted with Bella I sneakily pulled out the stack of CD's wrapped in a small ribbon and handed it to her with a wink. She took them with a frown and continued talking to us until Edward pulled up. The group made unenthusiastic cheers about his appearance before we all headed inside the school. As we were walking inside Angela randomly asked when my birthday was and I told them that it had already passed, my birthday was February 14th, on Valentines Day and I was still only 17. They laughed and/or made comments on how it must have sucked but it really didn't, my family always made sure to spend the day as my birthday and not get me too many things in red or pink, that day is all about me.

In class we were watching a movie on Romeo and Juliet and oddly enough everyone was into it, except me. I hate Romeo and Juliet, who kills themselves over someone they just met and new nothing about, like the fact that Romeo was a complete player up until the moment he laid eyes on Juliet, ugh!

After school was a pretty boring day until Colt got home, I was so bored but so full of energy but I knew one way to get rid of all my energy and give me a good work out so i threw a punch at his face which he dodged. He glared at me until i threw another one, then one more until he ran off into his house. I knew he was getting ready for some practice with me so i ran up to my room to get changed as well before heading into the backyard and waiting for him to open his door to let me in.

It was lunch time at school and hell must have froze over because the Cullens weren't in school today and Bella was at our table though everyone welcomed her. We went on and on about multiple topics but all she would do was stare at the Cullens empty lunch table. I kept it to myself but all day, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. I couldn't figure out what it was going to be but it gnawed on the back of my mind until I got home. By the time it was late evening the feeling had completely disappeared from my mind. That is, until Charlie called asking if Bella was with me. He said her truck was out front but she wasn't home.

It had been hours since school ended and he was getting incredibly worried so my family went over to his house to keep him company and to help him look for her. Practically the entire town became a search party for her and we looked in every inch of town until it was dark. Everyone met up at Charlie's for news or to be told where else to look when an incredibly handsome guy walked up with Bella in his arms. He had found her passed out in the middle of the woods completely alone. _When i get my hands on Edward he's gunna get an ear full!_

After the incident four months went by and she didn't say a single word to anyone the entire time. It was heart breaking but also incredibly annoying. I was both empathetic with her and angry at her but I never voiced my opinions to anyone outside of my family. All four months Charlie asked me to stay near Bella as much as possible to try and get her out of her depression. It was really wearing on him as well. All of September the group constantly tried talking to her and getting her to left her house to go do something.

Constantly I've tried literally dragging her down the stairs but nothing worked. So my entire routine for the next four months was to go to school, go home to eat and change, go sit in silence in Bella's room for a few hours, then go home or go out with someone from the group for the night and repeat. Around November I had completely stopped even trying to talk to her since I never got any kind of response back. In all honesty I only did it this long for Charlie. In the past, when any one of my friends became unbearably depressed over a stupid boy I'd drop them until I saw them getting over it themselves.

In January Charlie had convinced Bella to go out with a friend and she probably knew I was completely fed up with her BS so she had called Jessica to hang out. The reason I know is because Jess had called me right after she and Bella made the plans. Later, on the night they were hanging out, Jessica had called me because Bella had no crazy and decided to go for a joy ride with some random biker dude. Of all the things to do for adrenaline she had to pick the single, most dangerous option of all damn it!

That very next morning I went over to her house after Charlie left for work and gave her an earful now that I knew she's at least reacting to things and somehow after yelling at her and her confessing that she suddenly started getting into motorcycles, she had convinced me to help her find one for her but my ultimatum was that we were going to get two bikes so I won't have to leave her alone to kill herself with it. Reluctantly she agreed, but only after I suggested going to a junk yard to find some and then finding someone to repair them for cheap.

That is how we ended up driving to La Push to go see Jacob. Bella says that apparently he;s a great mechanic. After pulling up it her big red truck with the motorcycles in back, Jacob came running up yelling Bella's name. He probably didn't even notice I was there too. _The jerk._ "Bella! Where the hell have you been Loca?" he asked her giving her a big ass huge that didn't do anything to hide his crush. Rather than going into small talk Bella went right to the point. "I uh, I brought you something." she said pointing behind her at the covered bikes.

Jacob made a small joke about the scrap metal in her bed when she went on explaining why she got them. "Ok, so that's your new hobby." He stated after hearing her out, "But why is there two?"

By this point I was done being a ghost and answered him. "One is for me since it was my idea to get them from the junk yard and so I can make sure she doesn't get hurt."

After looking into Bella's puppy dog eyes he agreed to fix the bikes and he suggested starting their recovery that day so we followed as he lead us into his garage standing at a distance so as to not get in the way while he took them apart to start from scratch.

"That was a good song." Jacob said after Bella turned off his radio. I ignored her as she told him she no longer liked music while I fished out my Ipod and put one ear bud in before scrolling through and finding a song to start with. I half listened while they went on about doing homework together so she didn't look like a bad influence that lead to age difference that I didn't care to listen to.

Days passed as we went over to Jacob's house every day to hang out while he worked on the bikes. My parents were getting kind of worried about my absence in my own house when I reassured them that I was making sure Bella was doing alright. Some days I would drive up in my own car so that I can leave whenever I felt like it. I'll never admit to feeling like a third wheel most days and sometimes it was nice when he would talk to me while Bella went to the bathroom or went to pick up some food for us to eat.

Finally the day has come, the bikes were finished and I followed the truck as Jacob instructed Bella on where to drive to place where it's relatively safe and no one would bother us when Bella suddenly pulled over and got out of her car. Turns out she saw a group of guys jumping off of cliffs and thought the worst of it. In all honest it looked like fun but I'd much rather wait until its a bit warmer before getting into the water.

Getting to the secluded area we immediately got the bikes out. I waited for a minute while Jacob went through the instructions with Bella to make sure she understood what object did what before getting impatient and going without her, promising Jacob that he'll get a turn on the bike I was using in a few minutes. I was riding around enjoying myself when I noticed Bella finally got started and I cheered her on as I headed towards Jacob so he could get a turn when Bella crashed. It all happened so fast I couldn't see what went wrong, all I saw was Bella flying off her bike and slamming into a bolder. It all happened as I was getting off my bike and pushing it towards Jacob, so when he got a hold of it he used it to get to Bella as quickly as possible while I ran after him.

When I caught up to them I heard Bella saying she wanted to go again. I didn't even hear anything Jacob said to her because I began exclaiming, "Are you crazy! You can't go again you're fucking hurt!" She looked confused as to where she's hurt until Jacob pointed out that the injury was on her head.

I was about to yank of my sweater and give it to her to hold over her cut when Jacob pulled off his shirt completely distracting me for a moment until I noticed they were having their own moment. So I stood up and walked away while yelling to them, "I'm gunna put the bikes up and call Charlie, we need to get you to the hospital!" I couldn't take it any more, I mean, I'm glad she's finally got over Edward but now she's starting to go after the only guy I'm kind of attracted to in this town and he has nothing but eyes for her. _When am I ever going to catch a break?_ I don't think this friendship with Bella and I is going to last much longer.


	4. Wait, Werewolves and Vampires Exist!

Sorry guys, there was one small hiccup in the last chapter. After rereading it after it got posted I noticed that I made Alexis a year younger than everyone else when I meant to make her a few months older than Bella. Sorry! I'm totally using pregnancy brain as my excuse for that little problem lol. So to clear things up her birthday already passed, it's February 14, and she is 18 years old. Also I apologize for the long delay in this chapter. I was busy with work and my doctors appointments. And guess what?! I'm having a cute baby girl!Anyway. thanks for reading everyone and I hope this next chapter is as good or better than the rest because now I'll be trying to focus more on Alexis and not her trying to accommodate to Bella for Charlie. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day after Bella's crash, rather than sitting at the Cullen's old lunch table she came and sat with us, immediately jumping into our conversation about what kind of animal is being seen in the woods and telling us whatever Charlie had told her about the case. I laughed at Mike's poor attempt to ask Bella on a date to the movies and mentally applauded her success in making it into a group thing and we all agreed to go. The night of the movie Jessica and Angela were texting me as I was about to get ready for the movie. Angela was sick with the flu and Ben is staying behind to take care of her and with them out, Jess didn't want to watch Mike flirt with Bella in front of her. I felt bad for her. I had thought that the two of them going to prom together would make Mike realize that she really liked him and Bella obviously didn't but he's blinded by his own second head and doesn't see any of that. It's ridiculously sad actually. And earlier Bella had texted me saying that she invited Jake to go along with us. At first I was kind of excited, but now that I'll be the only girl other than Bella I knew how things would turn out with both boys and decided to skip out on the movie as well. I told Bella that mom and dad decided to go on a date night and I was the only one home at the moment to watch Jenna, which was half a lie. They did go on a date, but everyone else was home too.

So while trying not to think of the three on a date I decided to use the computer and look for jobs available for high school students in town. It's not something I'd really like to do but my parents decided that now that I'm 18 I need to find a job and make my own money to spend whenever and however I'd like rather than asking for an allowance from them whenever I go out. With no luck finding a job near home I called Charlie because apparently my folks asked if he could get me a spot as a receptionist or something at the station. He was reluctant about that and said he could get me an opportunity to work at a diner in La Push with an old friend of his. After calling to let him know that I was interested in applying for the diner he said he'd give Sue Clearwater, the owner of the diner, a call and see when she can fit me in for an interview. Ten minutes later he called back to tell me that she was available any time tomorrow. It was way too soon in my opinion and didn't give me enough prep time but whats done is done so I thanked him and ransacked my closet for a nice interview worthy outfit to wear before settling down with Jenna to read her a bedtime story. I settled for my nicest white blouse, black formfitting dress pants, a peach blazer and black flats.

Sue Clearwater was the nicest woman I've ever met! When I showed up for the interview she complimented my choice of attire but laughed it off saying there was no need for an interview all she wanted was to meet the daughter of Regina and Doug. I was a bit nervous about my hair color so I told her that if it was too much I had no problem dyeing it a more natural color but she said she loved it especially the way I had it in a loose bun to show off the colors. She definitely approved of my appropriate amount of light makeup and said I passed to inspection and that it was time to throw me in with the wolves after showing me the ropes.

My first day was a bit hectic since I was completely new at everything but the women I was working with helped me out and gave me pointers on how to hold more plates on one arm and to abbreviate when I take orders in order to move things along faster. All in all, after getting used to a few things and getting into a groove, it was a fun job. After my shift was over I told Sue that if she thought I was good enough I would absolutely love the job. She hired me right then and there before sending me home and telling me she'd call later after she made a list of where to fit me in for the rest of the week.

The day after the next was my next shift at the diner and everything went off without a hitch. I needed a bit of help with everyone's names but taking orders, walking around holding dishes and talking to the customers was a breeze now. During my shift I got to meet Sue's kids, Leah and Seth. Leah was weary of me and didn't talk much but I didn't mind. And Seth was a cutie! He sat at the bar and chatted with me while I cleaned up until a table needed my attention. He loved the outdoors (what boy in this town didn't?) and played video games but got bored fairly easily with them not liking to sit for too long. He and Leah don't get along because she is too overprotective of him. Which I can understand both sides to, I try not to get too involved in Evan, Mia and the twin's personal lives but sometimes you just cant help it. He told me he was glad someone closer to his age was working at the diner now and that he'd stop by to see me and hang out more often, which was very nice of him and I told him I'd look forward to it.

The next day I was surprised to get a text from Bella asking if I wanted to go on a hike with her. She wanted me to help her find a secret meadow that she had found once before. Reluctantly I agreed since I had nothing else to do that day and a hike would do me good.

We walked along paths and trekked through thickets for about an hr before we came to a opening in the woods and judging from her reaction, either this wasn't the place or the beauty of it died because of weather reasons or something.

I was about to comfort her when she look up and saw a weirdly dressed dark man staring back at us.

"Laurent." Was what came out of Bella's mouth as she stared at him in slight fear. _Who is this guy? How does she know him and why is she getting fidgety?_ A million questions popped in my head but I chose to stay quiet for now.

"I didn't expect to find you here." The man named Laurent said to her. "I wanted to visit the Cullens but," he continued, " The house is empty." _So he knew the Cullens? Is that how she knows him?_ "I'm surprised they left you here." He spoke again. "Are you sort of a...pet of their?" _What the fuck?_

"Yeah, something like that." She told him. Then he asked, "Do the Cullens visit often?" If he knew them wouldn't he have known that they moved?

Bella became scared but it quickly changed to a plain face as she lied to him. "Yeah, absolutely. All the time." _Why is she lying to him?_ "I'll tell them that you stopped by." She continued her lie but he probably saw threw it. "Well, he's probably far away isn't he?" He asked her. "Why are YOU here?" Bella countered.

"I came as a favor to Victoria." _Who the hell is Victoria? She sounds like a bitch._ "For?" Bella insisted.

"She asked me to see if you are still under the protection of the Cullens."

By this point I'm completely lost. Why would Bella need protection from this person he's talking about? What beef did they have in only a year? "Victoria feelings it's only fair to kill Edward's mate given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

 _So the beef is with Edward and he got Bella caught in it? What a fucking asshole!_ Even if the guy was speaking gibberish I knew that he was either giving Bella a warning of here to hurt her. Either way I instinctively stepped in front of her a bit causing the guy to look at me before Bella did the stupidest thing in the world. She threatened him. And he retaliated by saying Edward must not care as much as she hopes since he left her behind.

I was really fed up with this guy and spoke out without meaning to. "What the fuck dude! If this Victoria bitch has beef with Edward it needs to stay with Edward. I doubt Bella had anything to do with what happened between them." I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't. "And one more thing, if she has beef with anyone she should deal with it herself and not send in a sucker like a pussy!"

The guy looked me up and down before yet again turning back to Bella. "Victoria won't be too happy with me killing you but I cant help myself. You are so mouthwatering."

I didn't know what to say to that. _Was this guy a fucking rapist?!_ Bella spouted more BS when I heard a growl come from the woods around us. Suddenly the fucking rapist killer was in front of us! He whispered in Bella's ear and all she could do was stand there in fear. When he was about to hit Bella of something, she closed her eyes and her last words were, "Edward I love you."

Everything that happened next was unbelievable! The guy stopped his advance on Bella being distracted by something that turned into a bunch of somethings! A big ass wolf walked into the clearing followed by four more wolves! The Laurent guy took off running at super speed and all the wolves went into pursuit after him. All except one, a russet colored one, who looked back at Bella before he too took off after the guy. I wasted no chance on standing around in case the wolves came back, KI grabbed Bella's arm in a death grip and ran as fast as i could while dragging her out of the woods as best as I could.

Coming out of the woods, the first thing we do is inside of Bella's house and she immediately runs into the kitchen and tells Charlie about the wolves we just saw, leaving out the part about the guy trying to kill us but whatever it's too late for him to save the guy now. That night Charlie, dad and a bunch of other men went out to try and hunt the wolves. It was hard for mom to relax knowing dad was out there with huge dangerous animals.

I worked at the diner the rest of the weekend and Leah was used to seeing me around and even started having small talk with me. Though I think it was influenced by Sue and Seth, it was still nice to be able to start talking to a girl my age with a backbone and mouth to match my own. Seth was so sweet and came by every day of my shift and once he even brought me a rose causing Leah to snort when he got embarrassed after I thanked and hugged him.

* * *

It was Monday after school when I came in to work and saw all three of the Clearwaters sitting in a corner of the bar together. I went over to greet them when they told me the news about Harry. I was sad for them and new I couldn't do anything but give them comfort and my condolences. I pulled Sue and Seth into separate big hugs and and patted Leah on the shoulder before Seth started tearing up and reached for me again. Seeing as I was the only one other than his family Seth was seeking comfort from, Sue called in another waitress to take my shift while Seth and Leah lead me to their house for the day.

We sat around the living room in silence for hours, consoling Seth and letting Leah lash out angrily until Sue came home and the two women fought about Leah's outbursts until the most unnatural thing happened. Leah changed into a big ass wolf and ran outside. Seeing Leah changed evidently freaked Seth out and he ended up changing to and I had to carefully get him to follow me outside while keeping a distance from him because I had no idea what was happening and I was internally freaking the fuck out.

When we got outside Sam and his friends were there carefully talking to Leah and getting her to calm down. He slowly talked both of them into calming down and then coaching them into turning back to normal. But when they went back to their human bodies they were completely naked which became an incredibly awkward experience for me.

After sort of explaining what was happening to the three of us one of the guys in Sam's group asked what was going to happen to me. Hearing that I looked at each and every one of the men standing near by to try and gauge the situation I just got caught in when I noticed Jacob was there as well. I looked into Jacob's eyes and suddenly I felt my heart tingle as if I was so excited to see him that my entire body could explode from happiness. If I could describe it in simpler ways, it would be like when all the Disney princesses saw their princes, "love at first sight". I smiled at him like an overjoyed child in a candy store when I saw the look of amazement and love in his eyes as well and got even more excited when he smiled back at me.

But it was short lived as he snapped out of his stupor and shook his head before glaring at me. After that he turned into a wolf himself and ran off into the woods. The feeling of huge rejection filled my heart as tears spilled out of my eyes uncontrollably as I watched him leave until Sam had come up and held me with one of his arms while looking at me with sympathy and understanding before saying that I needed to go to his house with the rest of them for a while. Seth and Leah chose to carpool with me since they either didn't like or didn't know anyone else well enough to ride with them. It was a long and silent ride to Sam's house for the three of us.

* * *

Once there the three of us were pilled into the house and I was introduced to a beautiful Quileute woman with a very noticeable but non-ugly scar on her face named Emily. Apparently this is her and Sam's house and they are a couple. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as I watched them greet each other before turning and yelling at the men/wolves to stop doing whatever it is they were doing. Emily pulled me into the kitchen to help cook for the wolves while Sam took Seth and Leah outside for more privacy or something.

Emily explained a few things to me while we cooked. Occasionally turning around to tell the men to knock it off with the roughhousing while IN her house, and I'd ask a few questions of my own.

I learned that for every vampire that comes near the area, the more Quileute men become wolves to protect the human's from them. Also that Leah was the first woman in history to turn into a wolf. (Poor girl.) They have a natural and constant body temperature of 108 degrees, and have to eat constantly to maintain their new metabolisms. They are incredibly strong and can withstand the freezing cold. Also they skin is nearly impenetrable in order to fight off vampires. And lastly, I learned that there was a treaty with a group of vampires and the Quileute tribe.

But the answer to my next question nearly knocked me on the ground. I had asked who the vampires in town were that agreed to the treaty and one of the men from the table spoke up and said the Cullen's with so much venom in his voice. It was so much to take in that Emily had me take a minute to process everything while she continued to cook.

After somewhat adjusting to the idea of vampires and shape-shifting wolves, I hung out with "the pack" as they call themselves, for a while to get to know them and also to wait until Seth and Leah were finished with their training.

It was getting late by the time everything was done, eaten and training was over but Seth didn't want to go home yet since he was having way too much fun so Sam gave me the ok to hit the road and go home since the other two can find their own ride or run home via wolf-form so I decided it was time.

As I walked out of the house I saw Jacob stalking toward me but not coming in my direction, more like walking to get to the house. As I ignored the fluttering in my chest my mouth opened before I could think about it. "Hey are you ok?"

He stopped just in front of me before answering, still not looking at me, in a pissed toned. "I'm fine." and continued toward the house. I stood there trying to get a hold of myself and wondering what caused him to be so hostile towards me when Leah spoke up from behind me, scaring the crap out of me in the process, "I'll hitch a ride with you." turning to look at her, I said, "yeah, sure." before turning around and head back to my car, female wolf in tow behind me.

That night I thought of the new group I had become a part of and how weird my life is going to be from now on now that I know what goes on behind the scenes and I couldn't help but think about Jacob. How great he looks with his new haircut, how fantastic his muscles are and how beautiful I find the colors of his eyes. His face was all I could dream about that night.

* * *

Tuesday morning I woke up from a great dream I had of Jacob and I. The longer I thought about the dream though, the less I could remember. Either way it had me in a good mood and I had plenty of time to get dressed for school so I thought I'd put a little more effort than normal into it. I had decided to wear a royal blue button up shirt with leggings, black ankle high boots, a leather jacket and a tan scarf.

It was pretty uneventful at school other than Bella not showing up but I couldn't care less about her any more. I mean, who willingly hangs out with, let alone dates a vampire! After school everyone was busy with stiff so we all went our separate ways and I went home. I didn't have much homework so I finished it pretty fast while listening to Paramore on my Ipod.

About an hour after I finished everything I got a call from Emily asking if I'd like to go over and hang out just us to get to know each other better and I agreed. So for about two hours she and I hung out at her house and talked about many things until Jacob walked in but stopped in his tracks as he noticed me. Excusing herself, Emily got up and walked out of her kitchen/dining room, leaving Jacob and I alone.

It was an awkward silence before I finally worked up the courage to ask why he's been acting the way he had been to me. "It. The imp-. It's just a wolf thing." he said with much difficulty. I wasn't satisfied with his answer but I didn't push it. "Well, whatever it is. It's really bothering me and I'm just trying to be your friend again." He wouldn't look me in the eyes quite yet so i urged on, taking a step towards him. "I don't know what I did to make wolf you angry but do you think we can forget about it and start over?" When I stepped closer he finally looked up at me and hopefully into my eyes. "Can we be friends again? Please?" We looked at each other for a moment then Jacob gave a sigh before he gave me an answer. "Yeah, yeah we can be friends again." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back. "Good." I said, "Now go away! Me and Emily were having girl time." Almost immediately he frown, "But I'm hungry." I laughed and gave him a look of fake sympathy, "Too bad go find food somewhere else." And with a final groan signaling the end of the conversation, he turned and walked back out of the house. When Emily came back into the kitchen she didn't ask about what happened between Jacob and I, and we continued on with our day together.


End file.
